Never let me go
by WritingWithTheWolves
Summary: Christine chooses to stay with Erik but he doesn't let her go, they run away and try to start a new life. Also, flashbacks to Christine and Erik before the musical.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"You've tried my patience, make your choice" Erik growled. Christine took a deep breath and gazed at her broken angel, struggling to accept what she must do. She glided through the fog-coated water and called to him in her lilting voice, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" After only one moment's hesitation, she brushed her soft, trembling lips to Erik's misshapen, desperate mouth.

Erik came to life at the kiss of his beloved Christine. The cruel, empty world around him became smaller and smaller as he flew away from it, into Christine's embrace. He let his head fall a little onto her warm, delicate face and he loosened his grip on Raoul's rope without meaning to; Raoul also barely noticed the ropes sudden slackness, as he was too deep in the jealous despair of seeing his little lotte, his fiancé; kissing another so much more passionately and beautifully than she had ever kissed him.

Christine carefully broke of the kiss and looked up at Erik with the lovely eyes of a lost puppy. Erik gave her a bitter sweet smile and caressed her wet cheek gently with his knuckles. He turned and began to roughly and impatiently untie Raoul. Christine felt the knot in her stomach fall and before she could feel so much as a prickling behind her eyes, the flood gates opened. She sobbed uncontrollably and rushed to Raoul, Erik reluctantly allowed her to hug Raoul and say her sorrowful goodbye.

Raoul was also crying at this point "I'm so sorry Christine" He cried "I should have been stronger, I should have fought harder" He sobbed into her shoulder; she shushed him and stroked his beautiful hair. "No, Raoul, you have given me so much joy and I will never forget you. I will be okay, I will go on with my angel and you will go on to find a sweet, normal wife to bear you're children and hold you on stormy nights. I'm sorry it won't be me, that it can't be me." She sniffled but tried not to let him hear her tears, "There will never be a day when I don't think of you, my love, my light." She finished in a broken whisper. She pulled back from his embrace a little and touched her forehead to his. "I love you for now and always, I will not forget you but I will let you go." they shared a somber, passionate kiss that made Erik's heart ache, but he had to give her this. They broke apart as the angry chants of the mob grew louder. All three looked up in their own form of fear. "Run Raoul!" Christine cried as she and Erik jumped though the hidden door behind the mirror and ran towards a new life together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Hello, Dear Readers. Firstly I sincerely apologize for not posting anything recently; things have been crazy in my life and I am working on an original story so that has been distracting me a little from fanfiction. I also don't really know where I'm going with this story, the first chapter just happened and now I'm really excited and some interesting twists and feelings are coming soon! The last part of my note is that I am looking for a Beta reader at the moment that is good at all the things I'm not; Spacing, punctuation, spelling and some grammar. If you are interested, pm me._

Chapter two

Erik gently held onto Christine's arm as he led her through the dark, winding pathways that he knew so well. Christine cried softly but followed him without resistance. Erik's heart ached and guilt flooded him, he hated to hear her upset but he knew she would get past it. She would learn to love him again, she had to. They walked like this until their feet were sore and Christine grew too tired to cry.

There was a rusty, metal ladder on the wall in front of them "We're here" Erik murmured, as if he were trying out his voice again after a long nap. Then his voice grew more strength "Wait here; I'll help you up when I get to the top." There was faint trace of warning in his voice and Christine knew he was going up first in case she was going to run. She was not going to run though, she made a promise and she was a person of integrity. Erik deftly crawled up the ladder and pulled out a key that opened a thick door that was about the size of a crawl space door and stepped out only to stick his upper half back in and beckon her to him. She carefully climbed the ladder and Erik waited patiently until she was within arms-reach, then he pulled her up and against his broad chest.

It was nighttime and they were in a very long ally. "Where are we going?" She asked quietly, Erik petted her hair reassuringly and she tried not to flinch. "We have to get to a train station about three blocks away." That didn't sound so bad, even after walking so long already; as she dreaded what was going to happen when the shock of what just happened wore off and she was alone with Erik. Though for some reason she didn't think he would physically hurt her, she knew this was a foolish feeling and chose to remain cautious and guarded. He began walking and without really thinking about it she followed.

Christine was glad when they emerged from the damp and creepy ally, into the soft lit lights of the street lamps. Erik on the other hand, found himself growing tense and jittery. He couldn't stop looking over his shoulder and his body was strung so tight that it trembled against the strain. Christine couldn't help herself from asking any longer, even if she wouldn't like the answer

"Where is the train going?" She whispered to him and he hesitated before answering. "Home" was his clipped reply, but he didn't seem convinced with his own answer.

After a few more sharp turns and another creepy ally, the reluctant couple reached a surprisingly nearly-empty train station. Erik's eyes darted around the station and his grip on Christine's arm tightened; she could almost see the cogs and wires turning and working behind his eyes. Christine wondered sleepily if she could only reach behind those eyes and fix the malfunctioning mechanics in his dark mind. Her chest was suddenly weighed down by the thought that it would not be so simple, and her experience she knew people don't change and they so rarely live to our expectations.

Suddenly Erik ducked them past the ticket booth while the half-drunk worker was picking at his toenails (they were apparently quite engaging) this thought almost maid Christine giggle but not quite so it came out like a choked, huffing cough. Erik glanced at her; at first slightly concerned, and then amused. She could feel her face going red and lowered her head as they approached the simple, sturdy black train that is designed with silver abstract spirals and waves. Erik gently tugged her towards him and whispered in her ear.

"Just follow me and be quiet… Please"

She simply nodded in response and her stomach fell and knotted, _What was he plotting now!_ He pulled them into a corner against the building, as to block them from the small crowd boarding the train. He pulled off his soft black cloak and wrapped it around her, he pulled up the hood and told her to try to not attract attention. He had a ghost of a smile on his face and she couldn't decipher what this meant, but it still filled her with a strange warmth.

They swiftly and silently sneaked onto the train without being noticed by the workers, or anyone else.

When he was quite sure no one was about to report them, he motioned her into a surprisingly soft and couch-like seat and sat next to her, just a little too close. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments until Christine felt an overwhelming urge to laugh. Maybe she was demented but after all that had happened she just wanted to break out into hysterical laughter. She began to huff and twist as she held in her laughter; Erik was staring at her confused as to if he should be concerned or amused. His look broke her wall and she giggled like a school girl, high and sweet. She was not amused or happy, it was like being violently tickled, a hard grin was forced on her face and she fought the quakes and sounds coursing through her body.

Erik couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked fighting her own beautiful laughter. In that moment she looked so carefree and comfortable near him that his heart ached, he wished he could see her like that more often.

"It's not funny!" She scolded through her persistent giggles. Making them both laugh more

Eventually she laughed herself asleep, her head rested on his knee and he petted her soft curls and pondered what she was dreaming of as he too grew very sleepy. She was dreaming a most sweet dream, in which she was transported to a simpler, safer time when she was a little girl training to be a ballerina and she so loved her secret, perfect angel.


End file.
